PLL(Pretty Little Liars) Sex Series
by Lustful dragon dreams
Summary: [Rated M for sexually explicit content. Do not read this fanfic if you are uncomfortable with strong sexual themes.] Follow the hot Rosewood teens and their hormones as they run wild exploring eachother's bodies. [NOTE: An exclamation point is added to the more sexually explicit chapters, though all chapters feature suggestive material.]
1. Chapter 1: Jason and Hanna!

It was a windy day in Rosewood. Jason was sitting on the couch watching TV when Alison, Hanna, Emily, and Aria walked in. Alison realised that she had lost her phone, so she went out to go look in the car. As she went to go get them, Jason cleared his throat in a deep and sexy way. He wasn't wearing a shirt because he had just finished gardening in the backyard. The three liars sat down on the sofa. They all wore dresses, but no underwear. Noel Kahn had dared them to go commando for the rest of the day. Seeing the three teens instantly turned him on, so he scooted closer to them.

Hanna looked over at Jason and saw a massive boner sticking up. She was surprised by how big Jason was. All her life she had seen Jason and Ali fight, so she naturally hated him. But now seeing how long and girthy his member was, all she could think about was what it would feel like inside of her. Emily sat on the footstool in front of the couch and was blocking Hanna's view of the show. "Emily, could you please sit on the sofa instead of the footstool? I can't really see." Hanna requested.

"Sorry Han, I forgot my contacts. It will be all blurry if I sit back there," Emily responded, unphased by Jason's chiseled jaw and masculine figure. She was too busy daydreaming about his sister.

"It's alright Hanna, you can sit on my lap." Jason offered. Hanna blushed. She didn't want Jason to see that she wasn't wearing underwear; that would be so embarassing. But on the other hand, she wondered if maybe Jason wanted her too. She felt herself instantly become wet just thinking about it.

She realized it would be more suspicious if she declined his offer, so naturally, she said, "Thanks." She stood up and stepped in front of him with her rear in his face, about to sit down when a gust of wind from outside blew her dress all the way up to her belly button. Hanna blushed, pushed it back down, and looked behind her, but Jason pretended he didn't notice. Those few seconds that he skirt was airborne felt like an hour. He could see her plump, but firm ass jiggle while she moved, and he knew that he didn't just want her. He needed her. Hanna sat down on his bump, and moaned a little.

Her dress was strapless, and was continually slipping down throughout the day. She felt it slide a little but ignored it. If it turned out that he didn't like her, she could just pretend it was an accident. Her nipples were just barely staying covered, but her cleavage was out. She had decided not to wear a bra that morning because they were uncomfortable, her nipples weren't usually that pointy. Today, however, they were getting unusually hard. You could see them through the dress. Especially since water spilled on her earlier, it was basically see through. She felt his member underneath her, and she longed to feel it inside of her. She began grinding slowly on his dick as Emily got up to help Alison find her phone.

Jason on the other hand could feel her voluptuous cheeks squeezing and rubbing his monstrous cock, and he knew that if he put it in her, no one would notice. Aria was focused on the TV. He slowly started to pull her dress out from under her ass. Hanna moaned quietly and uncontrollably, so Jason moved his hand over her lips. He stuck his index finger in her mouth. His fingers tasted salty, and manly. Hanna closed her eyes and imagined that those fingers were his dick. Once her dress was pulled out completely, Jason began unbuttoning his pants and undoing the zipper. Finally he managed to pull his penis out. It was skin on skin. Hanna rose while Jason positioned himself directly under her pink little pussy which was sopping wet at this point, and Hanna dropped down onto his thickness.

The inside of her pussy felt so good, Jason thought as he fucked her senseless. It was so tight squeezing down on him and so wet too. She began rising up and down on his lap. Hanna felt so good with Jasons massive monster of a cock stretching her out and hitting her right in the G-spot. She moved one hand over her clit and started stimulating herself. She couldn't wait to finally cum. He felt so sweet and tender, fucking and fucking her little slit. His finger was still in her mouth, and all she could do was close her eyes. Her dress finally fell down exposing her supple pillowy tits and pink nipples. Jason moved his other hand over them, and began groping one of them. It hurt so good. She could feel the tension rising and building and she wanted nothing else but for her juices to be dripping all over his long thick girthy cock. Her clit was hard and the sensations were unbearable. All she could think about as he fucked her brains out was _more_. _MORE_ _ **MORE**_ _ **MORE**_ _ **!**_

Hanna was on the verge of tears, not out of pain, but out of joy. All she could do was feel the ecstasy of his cock slamming in and out of her wet little cunt. 'I'm such a horny little cumslut,' she thought to herself, which turned her on. Jason was breathing heavier, and it made Hanna even more horny how much he wanted her. The feeling was building and building until there was nothing left for her to do but release. She resisted, but it was no match for the pleasure of Jason's massive member stimulating her G-Spot. She came.

As the fireworks hit her brain, Hanna tried to stay quiet, but the sensations were too good. She cried out in pleasure, as her pussy closed in on Jason's dick. When Jason felt her hole grow even tighter than before, he couldn't handle it, so he came too. It felt so good cumming, and filling up her insides with his warm, salty, semen. Hanna was on birth control, so she wasn't worried, in fact, his sperm felt even better inside of her. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she saw Aria staring directly at them with her mouth wide open in shock.


	2. Chapter 2: Emily and Alison!

Emily was walking outside to find Alison. Alison had gone out to her car to look for her phone, but she had been gone for over ten minutes. Emily grew worried for her, so she went outside to see what was going on. She looked in the driveway but didn't see anyone. Where was Alison. She was about to head back in the house and tell everyone that Alison was missing, but then she heard a moaning sound coming from Alison's car. She peeked in the window, and saw something interesting

Alison was butt naked in the backseat of her car, holding a hitachi up against her clit. In her other hand was her phone, and on her phone was one of Emily's Instagram photos. It was a cute pic of her in a bikini at the beach in Cape May. After Emily got over the shock, she felt flattered. She had always harbored deep feelings for Alison, but feared that Ali wouldn't reciprocate. Seeing Alison in this gorgeous state aroused her, and Emily felt the need to climb into that car and join her, but was nervous. What would she say? After her rejection in the locker room, she didn't want to take any more chances. But seeing Alison getting off on her picture restored hope in her. Emily knew she had to make a decision. Turn around and go back inside, or confront Alison.

Emily turned around to go back inside; it wasn't worth the risk, but then she thought, 'No. She can't hide from her feelings anymore." Emily knocked on the window of the car. Alison screamed and looked up at Emily. She dropped her phone and grabbed her clothes to cover herself with them. Emily opened the car door. "I can explain!" Alison said, blushing. "It isn't what it looks like."

"Really?" Emily challenged her seductively, "Because it looks like you're pleasing yourself looking at a hot pic of me." Emily smirked, climbing in the car. She closed the door behind her, and put her hand on Alison's thigh. Alison dropped the clothes covering her and squeezed her own tits. Emily turned her back to Alison for her to unzip her dress. Alison slowly pulled the zipper down and unhooked Emily's black lace bra. Emily turned around to face Alison with her breasts fully exposed.

Alison leaned in and circled her tongue around Emily's dark nipple. Emily moaned, so Alison groped the other boob. Emily leaned back, and Alison pulled the rest of the dress off. She licked a trail down to Emily's sensitive spot, and began sucking on her clit. With her other hand, Alison moved the vibrator so that she was sitting on it, while she went down on Emily. The two of them moaned, and breathed heavily. Emily gripped Alison's golden locks, and guided her around her sensitive spot. Alison inserted her middle and ring fingers inside of Emily's tight hole and hooked them to hit her right on the G-spot. "Yes please! Keep going! Yeah yeah yeah yes fuck!" Emily cried as she came hard on Alison's soft hand. Her juices sprayed all over Alison's face.

Suddenly Alison pulled out a double vibrating dildo out of the glove compartment, and shoved one end up Emily's virgin asshole. Emily gasped hard. It hurt, but then instantly felt good. Then, Alison mounted the other side with her tight pussy and fucked it to her heart's content. She had been hiding her feelings for Emily for years. She had been so sexually confused for so long. She felt things for boys, so she always dismissed the idea of being a lesbian, and yet it was always in the back of her mind. When she kissed Emily in the library, she felt butterflies in her stomach, but in the locker room she got scared so she pushed Emily away. Pushing people away was what she did best. But now in her car, she was certain of one thing: she was attracted to women in the same way that she was attracted to men.

She saw Emily moaning below her. It was so hot. Alison slapped her tit. Emily was moaning hard as her asshole got used to being penetrated, and the dildo felt so good that Alison knew she was going to cum. She could feel the tension building and building. She felt more and more aroused until eventually she couldn't hold it in anymore. She felt her tight walls collapse on her side of the dildo. Emily squealed as they both finished on the dildo. They took it out and switched sides sucking each other's juices to clean it off. It tasted so good. They both put their clothes back on, and made out in the back seat.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Woods

Aria had been innocently watching TV in Alison's living room, when she turned around to see Hanna riding Jason's thick cock. She didn't know what to say, so she stormed out to go tell Alison and Emily. She was halfway down the driveway when Hanna stopped her. "Aria wait!" she said, "Come back!" Jason was standing next to Hanna. Aria gasped.

"Where are Emily and Alison?" She asked. Little did she know that they were hiding under the picnic blanket in the backseat that they draped over themselves when they heard footsteps.

"Maybe they're in the woods!" Jason suggested. "They're probably just going for a walk."

"We should go looking for them though." Hanna added, "Just to make sure they're alright."

"Fine!" Aria agreed. "But this doesn't change what I saw!"

The three walked in silence in the woods for a few minutes when Hanna said, "Aria, I know this must be hard, but we should probably talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Aria shouted. "Talk about the fact that I just saw my best friend fuck my other best friend's brother?" Aria gagged. "No thank you."

"Why does this bother you so much?" Jason asked in a deep sexy grumble. "We're human. We have urges."

Aria began to cry. "It's because _I_ wanted to be the one fucking you! Not Hanna!" Jason and Hanna gasped and Aria ran off. Hanna started to go after her, but Jason stopped her.

"I got this. You can head back." Jason ran after Aria in the forest as Hanna stumbled along the path back to Alison and Jason's house. As she walked up their driveway, she looked into Alison's car window and saw Emily and Alison making out in the back seat of Alison's car. Hanna screamed in shock and sprinted into the house. Emily and Alison chased her inside to explain themselves.


	4. Chapter 4: Jason and Aria!

"Aria!" Jason called out into the woods. He had lost her. "I never meant to hurt your feelings. If I had known -" His voice trailed off. He had always thought Aria was pretty, and he never intended to hurt her feelings. "Listen. I'm sorry you had to see that. Just come out. I swear I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want."

Aria stepped out from behind a tree. "Whatever I want?" she asked.

"Anything." Jason pleaded. He couldn't stand the thought of that gorgeous girl angry at him.

Aria leaned in and began kissing Jason. Jason was shocked at first, but he kissed her back nonetheless. He put his tongue in her mouth and just tasted the small town girl. He slowly pulled the straps on her dress off, and she moaned as her dress fell. He undid her bra with one hand, and everything was revealed. Aria sat down with her back up against a fallen tree. Her legs were spread out and her back was arched. "Show me what you can do Jason."

"Oh Aria," He whispered, licking his lips. "You're so beautiful." Jason dove in head first. He sucked and sucked at her clit, licking it from the side, and giving her the best cunnilingus of her life. She was getting close to the edge. She was moaning and squealing with her bare ass on the forest floor.

"Yes Jason yes!" Ezra was never able to make it feel that good. "I'm gonna cummmmm!" She screamed, but then Jason stopped. "Please Jason! Please let me cum!" Aria moaned.

"Not yet." He said as he slid off his pants. He then used them as a makeshift restraint, and tied them around Aria's wrists. He flipped her doggystyle, with her head on the ground and her ass in the air and spanked her with his belt.

"Please finish me Jason. Please let me cum." Aria begged as Jason swung once more hitting her on her right cheek, leaving a red streak. It stung so good, but still she wanted to cum. Aria became a drooling mess, he mascara running all over her cheeks, "Please Jason. Please Jason. I want it so badly. I just wanna cum!" He swung again and again.

"Who's my little cumslut?" he asked her as he left a big mark on her tight ass.

"I am." Aria sobbed.

"What are you?" Jason repeated swinging once more.

"I'm your little cumslut." Aria was so horny, her body was covered in dirt, spit, sweat, tears, and precum.

"Louder!"

"I'M YOUR LITTLE CUMSLUT!" She shrieked body quivering.

"Yeah you are." Jason struck her behind. "You're a filthy whore."

"I'm a filthy whore!" Aria repeated in pain and pleasure.

Jason then flipped her back over onto her ass which was sore now, and pulled his dick out of his underwear. He stroked her clit with his thumb, and plunged his veiny girthy cock inside of her pretty little pussy. He was fucking her and fucking her, his hand was rubbing her clit and all she could say was, "YES! YES! YES!" He was balls deep, and she felt him pull out, only to shove it right back in." She moaned and squirmed underneath his bulky manly body, until finally she gave out. "JASON!" Her eyes popped out of their sockets as she orgasmed. Her body closed in on Jason, her legs shaking, and her juices spraying all over his meaty dick.

Jason undid her bonds, put his clothes back on and stroked the girl's cheek. "You're so sweet." He teased and walked off leaving Aria a dripping, naked, horny, mess.


	5. Chapter 5: Hanna Eperiments

Hanna was distraught. Aria, one of her best friends was mad at her, and now her other two friends were together two! Hanna couldn't believe what she had seen. She pulled out her phone and texted Spencer. _SOS._ Emily and Alison walked in soon after. "Hanna, we're so sorry. We can explain!"

"Whatever." Hanna muttered under her breath.

"Please Hanna. Just hear us out."

"You know, Emily, I was the first person who found out you were gay. I accepted you for it. But Ali? Why would you keep this from me?" Hanna asked.

"I was confused." Ali explained, "But not anymore."

"How do I know that _I'm_ not confused?" Hanna asked, feeling conflicted.

"There _is_ a way to test that." Emily offered, stroking Hanna's thigh. Emily had always fantasized about a threesome, and she had always found Hanna attractive.

"You think I should try it?" Hanna asked unsure. "Are you okay with this Ali?"

Ali shrugged, "I'm more than okay with it actually," she said seductively." Emily leaned in, and kissed Hanna tenderly while Alison groped her from behind. Hanna knew she wasn't a lesbian, but she read in a magazine that women are better than men at pleasing other women because they know what feels good. Hanna was intrigued by this, and now was her chance to experiment a little. Emily's tongue tasted so good, and Alison's hands were rubbing her nipples. It was arousing. Women really knew how to get the job done.

"What is going on here?" The girls looked up at the doorway to see Spencer standing there in her field hockey uniform. "I saw your _SOS_ Hanna. What the hell is going on in here?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Square!

"I cannot believe this!" Spencer shouted. She was so shocked. "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing else has happened okay!" Hanna exclaimed. "We're just trying something new!"

"Trying something new?" Spencer asked angrily. "I spend two hours at field hockey, and when I come back everyone is fucking?"

"Listen Spencer." Emily began.

"No you listen Emily!" She shouted. "Do you know how hard this is to comprehend?"

"I understand this must be difficult for you," Alison said calmly, "But we honestly we're just having fun. This isn't going to change anything in the friend group."

"Of course it's gonna change things!" Spencer cried. "This is going to change everything. How can you be into this Hanna? You're straight!"

"It's not about the people Spence, it's about the thrill, the excitement." Hanna explained, "Women do it better, that's just a fact."

"I don't understand." Spencer said, confused.

"Maybe you should try it." Ali suggested.

"I'm not sure," Spencer was conflicted.

"Shhhhhhhh," Emily said, tenderly caressing her thigh. "Just let it happen." Spencer stood still as the other girls disrobed themselves. Then Ali made her way toward Spencer, and pulled her field hockey jersey over her head while Emily pulled down her skirt.

"This doesn't feel right," said Spencer, though she was secretly turned on.

"Just let it happen" Alison repeated now stroking her privates through her white panties. Spencer moaned, giving in to the sensations, but quickly stopped herself. She didn't want the other girls to know how good she was feeling. Hanna was now groping her breasts from behind, and Emily was sitting on the sofa, rubbing herself and enjoying the view. Then, Hanna began pulling her sports bra off, leaving her in just a pair of white panties. Alison and Hanna then laid Spencer down on the floor. Emily joined back in and began kissing her vagina through her panties. Spencer couldn't hold back anymore. They were teasing her so good. She began moaning loudly, her back arched. "Oooh, she likes it." Ali teased, seductively.

"Please!" Spencer begged, "Give it to me." Emily slowly began tugging down Spencer's panties. Once they were completely off, Hanna went to town on that pussy from the side while Emily kissed a trail to Spencer's feet, and started sucking her toes. Alison was sucking and playing with Spencer's massive tits. All the attention that spencer was getting made her feel like the queen of the world. All of the hands and mouths just touching her, and stimulating her was so arousing. She now understood what Hanna meant. It wasn;'t about them being girls; it was about them being adventurous. She liked sex with Toby, but it was just the same dick over and over again, and now that they were broken up, it was a pleasant change. All she could do was just lay back and moan.

Then, Emily abandoned Spencer's feet, and moved over to Hanna's pussy. She crawled under her legs from the side, and started sucking and licking at the blonde's clit. Ali decided that she wanted to get off, so she left Spencer's tits, and positioned her pussy over Spencer's mouth, and her mouth over Emily's soaking wet cunt. The girls now formed a square of cunnulingus. All of them were moaning, squealing and squirming, their naked bodies pressed up against each other. It was so hot. Hanna then inserted two fingers in a hook shape up Spencer's pussy and began stroking stroking the brunette's G-Spot while licking at her clit. The girls were all nearing a climax. They all felt so good, and it was only getting better and better. Hanna was so horny and wet. Emily was drooling over Hanna's wet cunt. Ali was in pure ecstasy. The tension was rising and rising, building and building, None of them could hold it in anymore. Spencer cied out in pleasure as she came all over Hanna's fingers and face. The others finished soon after. They all put their clothes back on, and sat in front of the TV.

Soon, Aria came back. Her dress was only partially zipped because she wasn't able to get it all the way back up on her own. She was drenched in sweat, and kind of dirty. She was still trying to catch her breath, and she sat down. "What happened?" asked Hanna.

"Nothing." Aria replied, "I fell in the woods. I'm fine."

"Where's Jason?" Hanna pressed further, She wondered if maybe they'd done anything

"I don't know." Aria answered, still in shock.

"Wait, why were you guys in the woods?" asked Ali. She, Emily, and Spencer had no idea.

"We were looking for you and Emily." Aria replied. "We thought we would split up to cover more ground."

"I came back thinking maybe you guys had come back and sure enough I was right." Hanna lied.

"Oh. Okay." Emily said. "We should probably go looking for Jason though. Let him know everyone is back home safe." The girls agreed, and so they all rose, and headed back towards the woods.


	7. Chapter 7: Double Team!

Jason marched through the woods back to his house triumphantly feeling very pleased with himself. The way he took control, leaving that sexy Aria a dripping horny mess. But then, he heard a rustle in the branches. He looked up, and saw a masked figure in a hoodie hiding behind a tree with their phone out. Jason looked closer and saw that on the phone was a video of him thrashing Aria. He couldn't let anyone see that video. He shuddered at the thought of what people would say. Besides, it was private.

Jason slowly crept up on the masked figure and tacked them to the ground. He was shocked to find that it felt like a woman's body. She falt petite, and she let out a little high pitched scream when she hit the ground. He turned her over to face him. She was pinned. He gripped the edges of the mask, and ripped it off.

"Mona?" Jason exclaimed in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same question." She sneered back at him. She struggled to break free from his tight grip, but Jason was too big and strong. "Get off of me."

"Not until you delete that video." He said angrily

"Then I guess I'll just lay here forever." Mona sighed, unphased by Jason's threats. Suddenly Jason looked up, and saw Aria walking along the path back to their house. He didn't want to worry her, so he put his hand over Mona's mouth to keep her quiet. Mona was kind of turned on by Jason taking charge like that. Not to mention, he was quite an attractive man. She felt kind of embarrassed that she was wearing this bulky hoodie. It was the opposite of sexy.

Once Aria was out of earshot, Jason grumbled to her, "What's it going to take for you to delete that video?" Mona pondered for a moment. She had no shortage of money, she had been running credit card scams to pay for her _A_ equipment. Jason's deep voice made her lady parts tremble. That gave her an idea.

"She leaned in to him and whispered as sexily as she could, "Fuck me." Jason was shocked, "Fuck me as hard as you can." Mona said it in her best pornstar impression she could muster. Jason instantly got hard.

"And then you'll delete it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mona squealed back.

' _Good'_ Jason thought to himself, ' _The video gets deleted, AND I get to cum_.'

He instantly yanked off Mona's hoodie seeing that she wore nothing underneath. Mona gasped. Jason grabbed her by the neck, and stood her up. He then pushed her up against a tree by her neck and started kissing her. ' _He likes it rough'_ Mona thought to herself. He began sucking on her neck. She moaned as he sucked.

' _Maybe that's why her name is Mona.'_ Jason laughed to himself as he marked up her neck. He then felt Mona start tugging at his jeans. He realized that she was struggling with the belt, so he unclipped it himself, and pulled his pants down. He then leaned in to kiss her some more while she stroked his thick cock through his black Calvin Klein underwear.

She got down on her knees and kissed his crotch through his Calvins. She then proceeded to pull them down and suck his dick. It was massive and she could feel it in the back of her throat. It was so sexy. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed it closer. Mona was shocked, she didn't feel comfortable deepthroating it that far. She cried out, but his dick was so far down her mouth that Jason couldn't heather plea for help. He thought she was just moaning. It was so sexy. Mona struggled to breathe as Jason fucked her horny face and took advantage of her mouth. She squirmed and struggled, and when Jason was about to finally cum, she pulled free.

"What was that for?" Jason grumbled. "You're going to pay for that!" Just then, Toby emerged from the woods.

"You can say that again!" Toby whispered, watching the two from behind a tree. He had seen a black hoodie earlier that day, so he followed it into the woods. He witnessed Jason thrashing Aria, so he pulled out his dick and began masturbating to the hot teens. When he saw that Mona was A, all he wanted was revenge, and now was his chance.

Jason and Mona hadn't noticed him though. Jason ripped Mona's panties off and plopped her down on his dick. Mona squeezed, at the feeling of his stretching her out. She tried to bounce up and down on his juicy cock, but it felt so good that she was overwhelmed with pleasure. She fell forward, ass in the air as Jason began pounding her sweet little pussy into oblivion. Jason closed his eyes as Mona's walls massages him tenderly.

Toby snuck up to the two of them behind Mona, spit on his hand, rubbed it on his cock for a lubricant, and shoved his eight inches up Mona's ass. She screamed and Jason looked up.

"Toby?" Jason exclaimed.

"This is what naughty little liars get as punishment," he growled to Mona, "so you're going to take this cock…" he slapped her ass leaving behind a red handprint, "...and you're going to like it." He proceeded to plunge his length all the way up her ass, balls deep, while Jason thrashed her right wet cunt. Mona gasped in horror as she got penetrated. She closed her eyes, and braces herself as her holes got stretched. She then felt another tip slide into her mouth. She opened her eyes to see Caleb standing before her.

"You like that, you horny slut," Caleb scolded her. Mona was crying, but then it started to feel good. Her ass being filled by Toby's cock, had stretched all the way, and it felt good. Jason was hitting her G-spot. Mona started to moan, and breathe heavily.

"Of course she likes our massive cocks." Jason teased. "She's a nasty, disgusting whore." Mona squeezed, and squirmed between the Rosewood men.

'Oh no!' Mona thought to herself, 'What if I cum!' She couldn't help but feel more and more pleasure. She wanted to cum. She wanted her walls to squeeze in on Jason. Toby the. Leaned forward. Mona was now in a sandwich. She choked on Caleb's massive member. They were grinding and grinding away at her. She was still crying, but out of pleasure. She then felt Caleb's cum shoot down her throat. He pulled out, but the others kept going. "YES!" She screamed, "MORE! Fill me up with your big, fat, hard, cocks! Cum in my tight little pussy and asshole. It feels so good stretching me out! YES! YES! YES! You're going to make me cum. I'm going to cum so hard."

The boys sped up, and Toby started slapping her ass again and again. It stung, but she still wanted more. She moved her hand to her clit, and started pleasing herself. Then, when she knew she couldn't take anymore, Mona squirted all over the cocks, screaming, moaning, and cumming. "YES!"


End file.
